Dead on the Tracks
Dead on the Tracks is the eighth case of Starlight Shores and the first one situated in the Central City district. Case Linda and the player were at the Starlight Shores railway to meet Danny Lewis as the Chief had said in the last case. When they arrive Charlie Newark asks them for help as he thinks he found a dead body. After investigating Platform 94 they discovered Danny Lewis' body on the train tracks, electrocuted by the electrified tracks. In Chapter 1, three people were suspected: Charlie Newark (a train driver), Bruno West (a banker) and Charlotte Darkens (the victim's girlfriend). In Chapter 2, two more people were suspected: Vivienne Bird (mayoral candidate) and Brian Kolinsky (a childhood friend of the victim). The killer turned out to be Bruno West. He killed Danny as he had discovered Danny was texting his girlfriend at the time someone tried to kill mayoral candidate Vivienne Bird. Bruno explained he loved Vivienne and he blamed Danny that she was nearly hurt. He was sentenced to 10 years in prison. In the Vote of the Century (1/6), Brian Kolinsky asks if you could help him find a newspaper report about his father who died recently. His father was the police officer who caught Frederick Maragway, an infamous serial killer of Central City who would chop the hands of young girls off. Rico Maragway was also known as the Limbless Man. Also, Vivienne Bird believes someone may have planted a bomb in her mayoral headquarters. After the player and Linda investigate they find a gift box full of chocolates and a vote for Ketcher leaflet. After talking to Roy Ketcher about this, he invites them to a Winter Ball he is hosting to further his campaign. At the end of the case the player and Linda set off to go to the Ball. Victim * Danny Lewis (his dead body was found on the Starlight Shores railway) Murder Weapon * Train Tracks Killer * Bruno West Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices yoga. *The suspect uses anti-aging cream. *The suspect eats chocolate cake. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices yoga. *The suspect uses anti-aging cream. *The suspect eats chocolate cake. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain. *The suspect wears a jewel. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses anti-aging cream. *The suspect practices yoga. *The suspect eats chocolate cake. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a jewel. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses anti-aging cream. *The suspect practices yoga. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a jewel. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chocolate cake. Quasi-Suspects Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Platform 94 (Clues: Victim's Body, Satchel, Bracelet; New Suspect: Charlie Newark) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses anti-aging cream) *Ask Charlie Newark how he found the body (Prerequisite: Started Case) *Examine Bracelet (Result: Logo) *Analyse Logo (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices yoga) *Examine Satchel (Result: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces (Prerequisite: Torn Pieces; New Crime Scene: Bedroom) *Investigate Bedroom (Picture, Glasses) *Examine Picture (Result: Face) *Examine Face (Prerequisite: Picture; New Suspect; Charlotte Darkens) *Ask Charlotte Darkens about her relationship with Danny Lewis (Prerequisite: Face examined) *Examine Glasses (Result: Gold Writing) *Analyse Gold Writing (05:00:00; Prerequisite: Glasses examined; New Suspect: Bruno West) *Ask Bruno West about his glasses (Prerequisite: Gold Writing analysed) *Go to Chapter 2 (one star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Red Party Headquarters (Clues: Faded Document, Box; New Suspect: Vivienne Bird) *Ask Vivienne Bird about the victim (Prerequisite: Started Chapter 2) *Examine Faded Document (Result: Invoice) *Analyse Restraining Order (06:00:00; Prerequisite: Faded Document examined) *Ask Charlie Newark about the restraining order (Prerequisite: Restraining Order analysed) *Examine Box (Result: Letter) *Examine Letter (Prerequisite: Box examined; Result: Name) *Analyse Name (00:30:00; Prerequisite: Letter examined; New Suspect: Brian Kolinsky) *Ask Brian Kolinsky about his relationship with the victim (Prerequisite: Name analysed) *Investigate Train Tracks (Clues: Medal, Pieces of Glass) *Examine Medal (Result: Brown Sample) *Analyse Brown Sample (05:00:00; Prerequisite: Medal examined; Attribute: The killer eats chocolate cake) *Examine Pieces of Glass (Result: Perfume Bottle) *Ask Charlotte Darkens about her perfume bottle (Prerequisite: Pieces of Glass examined) *Go to Chapter 3 (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bed (Clues: Bowl of Fruit, Blade) *Examine Bowl of Fruit (Result: Defaced Photo) *Analyse Defaced Photo (10:00:00) *Interrogate Bruno West about his threats to the victim (Prerequisite: Defaced Photo analysed) *Examine Blade (Prerequisite: Bed examined; Result: Carving) *Ask Vivienne Bird about the blade she gifted to Danny (Prerequisite: Blade examined; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Whiteboard *Investigate Whiteboard (Clues: Bucket) *Examine Bucket (Prerequisite: Whiteboard investigated; Result: Locket) *Ask Brian Kolinsky what his locket was doing at the Mayoral Headquarters (Prerequisite: Bucket examined) *Investigate Train Tracks (Clues: Broken Track, Gun) *Examine Gun (Prerequisite: Train Tracks investigated; Result: White sample) *Analyse White Sample (Prerequisite: Gun examined; Attribute: The killer has an oil stain) *Examine Broken Track (Prerequisite: Train Tracks; Result: Fragments) *Analyse Fragments (Prerequisite: Broken Track examined; Attribute: The killer wears a jewel) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to the Vote of the Century (1/8) (no stars) The Vote of the Century (1/8) *Help Vivienne Bird (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Red Party Headquarters (Prerequisite: Help Vivienne Bird; Clues: Gift Box) *Examine Gift Box (Prerequisite: Red Party Headquarters investigated; Result:Ketcher for Mayor Leaflet) *Talk to Roy Ketcher about the leaflet (Prerequisite: Gift Box examined; Reward: Badge) *Talk to Brian Kolinsky about his father (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom (Clues: Newspaper Clippings) *Examine Newspaper Clippings (Prerequisite: Victim's Bedroom investigated; Result: Headline) *Give the Newspaper Clippings back to Brian Kolinsky (Prerequisite: Newspaer Clippings examined; Reward: 20,000 coins) *Move onto a new crime! (two stars) Killer's Profile *The killer uses anti-aging cream. *The killer practices yoga. *The killer eats chocolate cake. *The killer has an oil stain. *The killer wears a jewel. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Central City Category:Starlight Shores